Jim and Jacklyn Prompts
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: Ok in order to understand this story read Moriarty's New Assitant First . Each Chapter will be a Diffrant story .a crossover with Night world at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Okay, readers. I'm sure some of you have missed me on the Fandom lately. I've been off doing other things for the past 3 years. I'll admit, I was a little angry when Moriarty killed himself at the end of Season 2, but I've gotten over that since they are bringing him back in Season 4.

Jim and Jacklyn Halloween Prompts

I held Jim's hand as we walked around London, getting stares from everyone like there was something weird about a gothic girl and her criminal mastermind boyfriend. Okay, so it was a little weird, but it was all normal for us. I looked around at all of the stores' Halloween decorations. Jim looked at me.

"You like?" He asked.

"Yes, very much," I told him.

"I thought you would like it and there is more. I have something big planned for tonight," he told me.

"Wow! Really? I can't wait! What is it?" I asked, excited.

"I'm not telling you," he said.

"Oh, come on," I said.

"Oh, no. You won't get anything out of me," he said.

"I could always use my magic make you tell me," I said.

"Oh, you wouldn't dare!" He said.

"Try me!" I told him.

At that moment, Sebastian Moran drove up in his car, "Hey, so, are you two ready to go yet?"

"Yes, Seb, we're ready," said Jim.

"Okay, then," said Sebastian, opening the door for us.

We climbed into the back and Seb drove us away.

"So, what are the two of you planning for tonight?" He asked.

"Well, Jim says he's got something planned, but he won't tell me," I said.

"Well, I'm sure he has a good reason," said Seb.

"Oh, really?" I said, teleporting myself to the front seat with magic, " Do you know something about this?" I asked him.

"Maybe," said Seb.

I relaxed and sat myself in the back seat next to Jim. I gave up. As we made it back to our flat and Moran let us out, I grabbed Jim's hands; leaves fell on the ground around us.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim and Jacklyn Halloween Prompts

Prompt 2

Jim and I watched "Dark Shadows."

"Wow! Isn't this great?" I said.

Jim looked at me, "Yes, it is."

"So what was the surprise you wanted to give me?" I asked.

"Okay, I'll get it. But, first, let's put this on you." He took out a blindfold and tied it around my eyes.

"Oh, I can't wait!" I told him.

He was only gone for a few seconds.

"Okay, I'm back. Ready?" Jim said, putting something in my hand, "Okay, now."

He took off the blindfold. In my hands there was a black box. I opened it; inside was a black, lace choker with black jewels on it.

"I love it!" I said, and I kissed him.

"Okay, well let's put in another scary movie. Let's say, 'Carrie?'" I suggested.

"I would say you are right," Jim agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim and Jacklyn Halloween Prompts

Prompt 3

Jim and I were sleeping when I heard the noise. It sounded like someone broke in through the window. I got up and grabbed a black dressing gown and put it on over my black night gown as I went downstairs. Yes, there was a guy carrying a rifle. I used my magic to bring him to the middle of the room. He was surprised. I used ropes, magically, to bind him. I walked over to him.

"Okay, start talking," I said.

"Okay," he said, afraid. "I was sent here to kill James Moriarty."

"By whom?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you," he said, shaking.

I created fire in my hand, "Tell me now or you get fried!"

"Okay, okay! It was Mycroft Holmes. Please don't hurt me," he begged.

I knew who he was talking about. I sensed Mycroft keeping tabs on me and Jim for months, but I never met him. Jim often talked about him; he called him the "Ice Man." Well, that would change. I would meet Mycroft tonight and make him pay for hurting Jim. I decided to let the guy go.

"Okay, you can leave," I said, "and take your gun with you."

He nodded and picked up the gun. He left. I heard the door open upstairs.

"What's going on down there?" Jim asked.

"Nothing, Sweetheart. I just broke a lamp," I lied.

"Okay, well, are you coming back to bed?" Jim asked.

"I'm gonna sleep down here for the rest of the night," I said.

"Well I can't imagine why, but okay," he said and he shut the door.

_That was close! _ I snapped my fingers and my dress jacket and boots appeared on me. I walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim and Jacklyn Halloween Prompts

Prompt 4

I pulled out my phone and called Moran.

"Hello," Moran answered.

"Seb, someone just tried to kill Jim. I need your help," I said.

"Okay. I'll be there soon," said Seb.

I waited for Moran. After ten minutes, he arrived in his black car. I opened the door, climbed in the passenger seat, and shut the door.

"Okay, so what happened?" Seb asked.

"Well, Mycroft Holmes sent an employee of his to the house. I stopped him before he could get to Jim."

"Did you kill the guy?"

"No, but I did scare him a lot," I said.

"Nice going. I never should have left you two alone. Maybe I should move in there."

"Really, Moran, I can handle everything," I told him, as we arrived at Mycroft's house.

"Do you want me to stay? He has heavy security," said Seb.

"That would be great," I said.

I stepped out of the car. I stared at the gate in front of me and raised both of my arms; the gates opened. I walked up the path to the house. The lights were still on inside. I had no idea what I was going to do. Was I going to kill him or scare him? I took some time and decided I would scare him. I lifted my hand and the front door opened. I walked in and looked around. Yes, his house was just like I imagined it- Fancy. I walked into the living room.

"Hello, Mr. Holmes," I said.

Mycroft shot up from the couch, "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"I'm Jacklyn Clockson. I believe you've seen me on your camera screen when spying on James Moriarty."

I could tell he remembered me now.

"Ah, yes. James Moriarty's girl. He mentioned you when I interrogated him," he said.

I could tell that he was proud of what he'd done.

"You mean, when you beat him," I said.

"Well, whatever way you want to put it. May I say, Miss Clockson, you have really bad taste in men. Maybe you should consider finding someone else," he said.

I was angry. The whole room began to shake with my anger. I used my magic to pick Mycroft up from the floor, "I bet Jim didn't mention this, did he?" I said.

Mycroft looked at me and then at where he was, floating in midair.

"What ARE you?" Oh, yes. He was scared.

I smiled, "I'm what the end of you is if you hurt Jim again."

I opened a window with my powers and brought Mycroft closer to it.

"Please don't," he begged.

"That was a warning, but if it happens again, I'll do it for real. Get it?" I said.

"Yes," he nodded.

I dropped him down on the floor.

"Alright, then, Ice Man, I'll be seeing you," I turned and left the house.

When I got back outside, Seb was waiting for me.

"Let's go," I said, and I got into the car.

"Well, did you scare him?" Seb asked.

"Big time!" I answered, and we both laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacklyn and Moriarty Halloween Prompts

Hey readers, so, for all of you fans who love the L.J. Smith series, Night World, I've decided to turn this prompt into a crossover. I know I didn't think of this sooner. It was a last minute thing.

Prompt 5

As soon as Seb dropped me off, I walked back up the stairs to find Jim still asleep. I heard something downstairs. _Not again?!_ I thought, expecting to find another sniper, but instead I found a young girl with blond, silvery hair. I recognized her.

"Gillian?" I said.

"Jacky!"

I hugged her, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Gillian said, "Listen, the Night World elders sent me here to get you . Circle Daybreak needs us."

"I can't leave," I said, showing her my ring.

"Oh, so you fell for a human, too? I thought I was the only one. Well, we need to help each other. Have you told your soul mate about our world yet?" Gillian asked.

"No, but he knows about my magic," I said.

"Okay, well just don't tell him about us," Gillian said. She left quickly.

I was wondering what I might tell Jim. The Night World elders would kill us both if they found out, but maybe I could become a lost witch.


End file.
